


The Beginning of the Aftermath

by MyPeopleSkillsAreRusty14



Series: Welcome to the End [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe: Canon Divergence, CHARACTER DEATH ONLY TEMPORARY! I PROMISE!, Future Fic, Grief, M/M, School, Teaching, Team Free Will 2.0 survives! (Mostly)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPeopleSkillsAreRusty14/pseuds/MyPeopleSkillsAreRusty14
Summary: After the final battle, everything was good. Everyone was alive, except Chuck and Amara. They were free. Dean and Cas has their moment, but that’s all it was, a moment. Cas was ripped away by the Empty. Can they get past their grief? Start a normal life?
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Castiel
Series: Welcome to the End [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987216
Kudos: 3





	The Beginning of the Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is an idea that’s been stewing for a while. Enjoy! Please leave kudos and comment!

It was over. Chuck and Amara were dead. Jack almost died, because of Billie’s spell, but Cas has managed to heal him. As Sam ran over to fuss over Jack, Cas walked over to Dean. 

“Hey Cas. It’s really over, can you believe it? And we’re all alive! Except for your deal, but I’m sure we’ll figure a way out of that!” Cas felt himself smile. He really loved this hunter. Yes, love. And not like a brother either. It took him a while, but he came to terms with his feelings. Cas didn’t think there was a chance in hell that the feelings were reciprocated, but sitting here, with Dean, he felt something overcome him. He leaned in and kissed his hunter. After a second, he felt Dean kiss back. Cas realizes what’s he just did, and pulled away.

“Dean! I’m so sorry! I know you don’t feel like that about me! I’m so sorry!” Dean looked at him in shock.

“What do you mean I don’t feel like that about you? I love you I have for a long time! YOU’RE the one who doesn’t feel that way about ME!” It was Cas’ turn to gape in shock. 

“You-you love me?”

“Yeah!” Cas leaned in and kissed his hunter, again. 

“I love you too.” They stood up, holding hands, and walked over to Sam and Jack. Sam looked at their entwined hands.

“Looks like you guys finally got your acts together! Congrats!” 

“Yeah! I’m glad that Chuck and Amara are dead. And that we all survived! Wow!” That was Jack, ever the excitable kid. They all chuckled, and surprisingly, it was Dean who stepped forward and brought Jack into a hug. He was quickly joined by Sam and Cas. Cas felt happy, and content. The moment was broken by a loud, swishing sound. Cas turned around in dread, standing there, was the entity, in the form of Cas. 

“Come on Castiel, your deal is up.” With that the Empty sent out a slime-like tentacle which grabbed Cas. Dean ran towards them.

“NO CAS!” Cas gave him one last smile, and was blinked out of existence, taken by the Empty. Dean feel to his knees and sobbed. They were happy! And now it was all taken away by yet another cosmic consequence of a Winchester Sacrifice. 

Dean didn’t leave his room for a month. Dam brought him food, but other than that he just sat, staring at the few pictures of Cas he had, drinking, and crying. When he finally did emerge, he sat down at the map table and pulled up a book. 

“Dean! What are you doing?” That was Sam, ever the dutiful brother. Dean turned to him, voice rough with lack of use,

“I’m gonna get him out. I swear to anyone who listening, I’m gonna get him back.”

The next two months were spent in a murky fog. Get up, eat, drink, research, drink, eat, sleep for maybe an hour, repeat. The cycle went on and on til one day Sam decided to interfere. 

“Dean, I know you miss him, and i promise we’ll do all we can to get him back, but you need to break out if this fog. We should think about the future! We need to send Jack to school! He already knows all he should, Angel knowledge and all. Remember that case at our old school, we could work at a school! You could be a gym teacher! Remember how much fun you had? Please, Dean. If not for me or Jack, for Cas. He’d want you to have this.” Dean took a deep breath, and Sam braced himself for a fight. Instead, Dean looked resigned. 

“Okay Sammy. Let’s go look for schools around here to take Jack. We can forge the right papers for him, and us.” With that, Dean pulled up their laptop and ran a google search on high schools around them. He found one, Lawrence High. This school also had a few vacancies, one for a gym teacher and one for a Government teacher. He showed Sam, who smiled. 

“Sounds good, Dean.” Dean laughed a bit, which made Sam glow. He hadn’t seen his brother smile since the Empty took Cas. 

“Your time at Stanford should help you here Sammy, you nerd!”

ONE MONTH LATER

JACK

Jack was excited, his first day of school! Sure, he already knew everything they would teach, but he was excited to meet new people, and have a bit of normalcy. He walked into the school, and went to the main office. The man there smiled at him, handed him a schedule, and told him to go to the guidance office, where a student would be waiting to show him around. When he got there, there was a kind looking young lady sitting behind a desk. 

“Are you the guidance counselor? I’m Jack Wesson, I’m new here.” She smiled 

“Ah yes! Jack, you may have a seat. A student guide will be here any second to give you a tour.” Right then a black-haired kid ran into the office, 

“Ms G! I’m sorry I’m late! Where’s the new kid?” The kid noticed Jack offered a hand for a handshake, Jack took it, keeping his hand firm, like Dean taught him. 

“Nice to meet you! I’m Jack!” The kid smiled at Jack

“Hi Jack! I’m Asher! I use they/them so if you don’t mind. Anyway! Tour! Bye Ms G!” Jack decided he liked Asher, they were funny and enthusiastic. At the end of the tour, Asher turned to Jack, 

“Hey! If you want, you can sit with me and my group at lunch! We love meeting new people!” Jack smiled

“I would like that very much! Thanks Asher!” And with that, they walked into their first class, which just so happened to be Sam’s.

DEAN

Dean was nervous. This was the first time he had a real job that he knew he was gonna keep. He decided to wear jeans a T-shirt, a flannel, and a light jacket, the standard Winchester uniform. Why change a classic right? He saw that Sam was dressed dressed more professionally, in nice pants, dress shoes and a button up. 

He, Sam and Jack all hopped in Baby, and head off of Lawrence High. They sent Jack on his way and moved to their own respective room. Dean heading to the gym, Sam to some fancy classroom. 

When Dean entered the gym, he had to stand back and do a double take, he didn’t remember gyms being this big! Or nice! There were multiple basketball hoops, bleachers, a bunch of ball racks, and when he entered the office, volleyball nets, hula hoops, traffic cones, jump ropes, some weights, if you could think about it, it was there! Dean almost jumped out of his skin at the sound of a throat clearing. Standing behind him were three adults in work out clothes. He assumed they were the other gym teachers, and offered them a half smile. ‘Like Cas used to do’ his mind un-helpfully supplied. He grimaced. God, he missed his angel. The one who cleared their throat, a fit, blond, woman who appeared to be in her early thirties, looked him over.

“You must be the new gym teacher! I’m Janice Martio,” gesturing to a muscled, red/headed man who appeared to be in his late forties “This is Mark Leson, and” she waved at the last one, a gray-haired heavy-set man who appeared to be in his mid to late fifties, “that’s Joe Trenia” he nodded at them 

“I’m Dean Wesson.” Mark spike next. 

“Nice to meet you, Dean! So today we want the kids to kinda have fun, first day and all. I was thinking dodgeball?” Dean felt himself crack half a smile at that. 

“Sounds good! My kid likes dodgeball” he chuckled, playing dodgeball with Jack, Cas and Sam had been hilarious. Mark looked curious 

“So tell us about yourself, Dean, you said you have a kid, any lucky lady?” Dean’s smile faded.

“Well, right now, it’s me and my brother, but there’s this one person, I love them more than anything, they’re Jack’s other parent. None of us are us biological parent, but we love him. Me and Cas, that’s their name, had just got our acts together, after eleven years of pining, and a consequence from the past took them away.” Mark looked guilty, Janice looked like she pitied him, and Dean couldn’t figure out what Joe was thinking. 

“I’m sorry for your loss.”

“It’s ok. I’m gonna get Cas back. I don’t know when, or how, but I will.” Dean heard the stomp of feet and chatter that signalized the start of the period. 

“That’s our cue!” And with that he blew the whistle.

SAM

Sam didn’t know how to feel. He has changed a lot over the years. He went to Stanford, almost became a lawyer, died a few times, and is now starting his first day as a teacher. He took a deep breath, and headed off to his classroom. Room 210.

He had already decorated, the other day. It was pretty basic, desks set up in tables. He was going to let the kids choose their own seats, he knew he would have loved it if he could do that in school. He had a few posters, presidents, a Venn diagram of the Democratic and Republican Parties, a list of all the parties, even the small ones. He knew his brother would have made fun of him for it, but Sam loved it. After setting his stuff down, Sam moved to stand next to the door, anxiously awaiting the first few students. 

The first few kids in class were a pair of girls. Dressed in athletic clothes, one with brown hair, the other purple. He figured out that the brown haired one was Tara, the purple headed one was Rosie. He told them to pick their seats, and the plunked down in two in the back. The next few groups passed by in a blur. Sporty kids, the obvious “popular” ones (some of them weirder him out, he heard them whispering about his looks). The next kid he took note of was a kid with black hair who entered with Jack, and introduced themselves as Asher, and asked if he would use they/them. He smiled at Asher and told them that of course he would. 

After all 11 kids were seated, it was a small AP class, Sam walked to the front of the room. 

“Hello! I’m Mr Wesson, your Government and Politics teacher. I have a brother, a sort-of kid, and a sort-of brother in law. First things first, let’s go around, and tell me a bit about yourselves, for example if you play any sports, and your favorite color. If you don’t play any sports, tell me about another interest of yours. Next, I’ll ask you to go on your laptops and fill out the assignment I have there.” Sam decided to start at the table closest to the front of the room. He pointed to the kid, and the kid started.

“Hi! I’m Daniel, I wrestle, and I like the color green.” Daniel seemed like a good kid.

“Hello, I’m John. I also wrestle as well as run cross country and I like the color yellow.” Sam felt his smile fade at the kid’s name, but he quickly plastered it back on.

“Sup! I’m Allie. I wrestle as well, and I play field hockey, softball and I swim. I like the color red.” Sam felt impressed, this girl was athletic!

Sam pointed at the next table. 

“Hello, I’m Tara, I play basketball, soccer and lacrosse. I like the color purple.” Sam couldn’t really get a read on Tara, but he thinks he likes her.

“Hi! I’m Rosie, I play lacrosse. I like the color purple.” Sam liked this girl, she seemed kind of like Claire.

“Hey! I’m Asher, I play baseball. I like the color blue!” Sam likes this kid. Seemed kind of like a puppy.

“Hello! I’m Jack, I don’t play any sports, but I do plan to. I like the color blue. “ Sam smiled at Jack, and when he smiled widely back, Sam knew he was happy.

Sam gestured to the last table.

“Hi, I’m Amanda, I don’t play any sports, but I am in the drama club. My favorite color is orange.” She was one of the girls who was whispering about him.

“Good morning, I’m Ellen, I play the clarinet in the band. My favorite color is pink.” Sam flinched at that, the memory of Ellen and Jo too recent.

“Hello, my name’s Dave, I don’t play any sports, but I do like to read. I like the color red.” That one reminded him of a younger Dean, cocky kind of rude.

“I’m Cody, I play football. I think blues pretty cool.” That one was like Dave, but Sam tried not to judge too much. 

“Okay people! Open up your laptops and complete the activity.” Sam was really proud of this, he wanted to make all the kids feel safe, so he made a pronouns thing. The kids could put their pronouns, whether or not to use them in class, to teachers and when he called home. There was also a part where they could put if their pronouns changed from time to time. Same was excited about this year, he thought it would go really well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Don’t forget to leave kudos and comment!


End file.
